Wegisweg
De 'Wegisweg '(Engels: Diagon Alley) is een geplaveide tovenaarswinkelstraat in Londen, Engeland achter een kroeg genaamd de Lekke Ketel.''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'', Hoofdstuk 5 (De Wegisweg) In de straat bevindt zich een assortiment van restaurants, winkels en andere bezienswaardigheden. Alle items op de benodigdhedenlijst van Zweinstein zijn te koop op de Wegisweg. De straat is volledig verborgen voor de Dreuzelwereld die zich net buiten zijn grenzen bevindt. Het is erg groot in oppervlak en in wezen het centrum van toverend Londen. Geschiedenis Vroege geschiedenis De Lekke Ketel was al aanwezig lang voordat Charing Cross Road in de negentiende eeuw werd ontworpen; het echte adres is Wegisweg 1 en er wordt verondersteld dat het ergens in de vroege jaren 1500 is gebouwd, samen met de rest van de tovenaarswinkelstraat. Het is een populaire historische theorie dat het tweede oudste gebouw op de Wegisweg Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank is en dat de andere winkels eromheen zijn gebouwd. Er is echter de mogelijkheid dat Olivanders het oudste gebouw is, gezien archieven dateren uit het begin van de vierde eeuw v.Chr.''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'', Hoofdstuk 5 (De Wegisweg) Toen het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding werd opgelegd, werd de Wegisweg verborgen door het gebruik van vele krachtige Verhullingsbezweringen. De toenmalig Minister van Toverkunst, Ulick Grondel, stemde ermee in om de waard van de Lekke Ketel verantwoordelijk te stellen om mensen via zijn achtertuin toegang te verlenen tot de Wegisweg. In 1926 werd er in één van de winkels op de Wegisweg ingebroken met behulp van een vierkoppige vogel.''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'' (zie deze afbeelding) Harry Potter's eerste bezoeken ]] Harry Potter's eerste bezoek aan de Wegisweg met Rubeus Hagrid markeerde zijn herintroductie met de toverwereld. Harry's eerste stop was Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank, waar hij voor het eerst kobolden ontmoette. Na het verkrijgen van geld van de bank hielp Hagrid Harry om zijn schoolbenodigdheden aan te schaffen en kocht Harry's elfde verjaardagsgeschenk, de sneeuwuil Hedwig, bij Braakbal's Uilenboetiek. Harry kocht tevens zijn toverstok bij Olivanders. Bij het bezoeken van de Wegisweg merkte Harry op dat hij wenste dat hij meer dan één paar ogen had om alle bezienswaardigheden te kunnen zien die de straat te bieden had. Tijdens de zomer voor het begin van zijn derde jaar verbleef Harry enkele weken op de Wegisweg en overnachtte in een kamer in de Lekke Ketel. Overdag wandelde hij door de straat, terwijl hij zich verwonderde over de ongelofelijke winkels en de heksen en tovenaars uit het hele land die langskwamen om inkopen te doen. Terugkeer van de Heer van het Duister Nadat Voldemort in 1996 weer aan de macht kwam, voelden heksen en tovenaars zich niet langer veilig in het openbaar en veranderde de Wegisweg drastisch. De eens zo drukke straten stonden vrijwel leeg, gezichten van Dooddoeners waren nu op de voorgevel van ooit fleurige winkels geplakt en er waren straatverkopers verschenen die anti-Duistere Kunst producten verkochten. Binnen nog een jaar en na Voldemort's overname van het Ministerie van Toverkunst was een groot aantal winkels gesloten, vervangen door anderen die waren toegewijd aan de Zwarte Kunsten, en de straat was gevuld met Dreuzelgeborenen die door het nieuwe systeem waren afgedankt. Olivanders en Florian Fanielje's IJssalon waren gesloten. Vermoedelijk, na Voldemort's uiteindelijke ondergang en de installatie van Romeo Wolkenveldt als Minister van Toverkunst, keerde de sfeer op de Wegisweg uiteindelijk terug naar vanouds. Locatie De Wegisweg is toegankelijk vanaf Dreuzel Londen via de Lekke Ketel, aan Charing Cross Road, tussen een boekwinkel een een platenwinkel. De Dreuzels die langs de kroeg lopen lijken "vrij onbewust" van het bestaan te zijn.''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'', Hoofdstuk 5 (De Wegisweg) De Verdonkeremaansteeg, een gebied met duistere artefacten, is een zijstraat van de Wegisweg. Toegang De ingang bevindt zich achter de Lekke Ketel in een kleine, ommuurde binnenplaats met een vuilnisbak. De Wegisweg is toegankelijk door op de juiste steen in de muur achter de Lekke Ketel te tikken (vanaf de vuilnisbak, drie naar boven en twee naar rechts). In de muur verschijnt een klein gat dat uiteindelijk een grote boog vormt.''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'', Hoofdstuk 5 (De Wegisweg) Het is toegankelijk met behulp van Brandstof''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'', Hoofdstuk 4 (Bij Klieder & Vlek) en Verschijnselen. Er kunnen mogelijk ook andere ingangen zijn. De Wegisweg sluit aan aan een tweede, minder fatsoenlijke winkelstraat, de Verdonkeremaansteeg. Gemeenschap tijdens de wintermaanden]] Binnen de straat is een assortiment aan restaurants, winkels en andere bezienswaardigheden; sommige hebben zelfs tafels buiten staan met gekleurde parasols.Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban, Hoofdstuk 4 (De Lekke Ketel) Vooral tijdens de dagen of weken voordat het schooljaar op Zweinstein begint is de locatie drukbezocht door heksen en tovenaars, hoewel winkels het hele jaar door geopend zijn. Hoewel de winkels veel locaties voor schoolbenodigdheden omvatten, zijn er tevens veel locaties die belangrijk zijn voor de toverwereld, zoals Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank en Olivanders. De Wegisweg is ook de locatie van Tovertweelings Topfopshop, opgericht door Fred en George Wemel, kort nadat ze Zweinstein hadden verlaten.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 6 (Draco's Ommetje) Bekende locaties Etymologie * Wegisweg is waarschijnlijk gebaseerd op het feit dat het een voor Dreuzels verborgen straat is, alleen toegankelijk voor heksen en tovenaars. * De woorden "Diagon" en "Alley" wanneer ze samen worden uitgesproken, vormen het woord "diagonalley" (diagonaal), wat waarschijnlijk de oorsprong is van de naam "Diagon Alley". Trivia -versie van de Wegisweg]] * In de film Eat, Pray, Love ''is er een set die erg veel lijkt op de set die wordt gebruikt voor de Wegisweg. * In de filmversie van [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen]] tikt Hagrid op een reeks stenen om de Wegisweg op te komen, in plaats van één steen (drie omhoog, twee naar rechts). * De 2-disc DVD-editie van ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' bevat een interactieve rondleiding over de Wegisweg, inclusief niet-interactieve binnenaanzichten van verschillende winkels en een interactieve verkenning van Klieder & Vlek. * Zoals getoond in de films, zijn de Wegisweg en de Verdonkeremaansteeg een strikt voetgangersgebied, omdat de straten te smal zijn voor voer- of rijtuigen. Vermoedelijk worden magische middelen gebruikt om de winkels te bevoorraden, waardoor standaard transportgangen overbodig zijn. * Zoals getoond in films, werd de Wegisweg geïnspireerd door het uiterlijk van Londen in het begin van de 19de eeuw, maar met fantasierijke toevoegingen, zoals bouwwerken die op zo'n scherpe hoek leunen dat ze zeker zouden omvallen als ze niet door magie werden ondersteund. * Er is een LEGO-set gebaseerd op de Wegisweg, uitgebracht op 1 januari 2011. Het heeft drie hoofdgebouwen: Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank, Olivanders en Odius & Oorlof. Het bevat minifiguren die zijn verschenen in verschillende Harry Potter-films. * Hoewel Dreuzels de Lekke Ketel niet kunnen zien en zo ook niet de ingang naar de Wegisweg, vergezelden de ouders van Hermelien Griffel haar tijdens haar bezoek in haar tweede jaar. Het is mogelijk dat in dergelijke gevallen alternatieve regelingen beschikbaar zijn, zoals een tijdelijke verbinding met het Haardrooster. * Er is een Wegisweg in het themapark van Universal Studios, samen met een Verdonkeremaansteeg. Het bevat veel dezelfde winkels en gebouwen waar je Harry Potter-merchandise kunt kopen, zoals kleding met Harry Potter-thema bij Madame Mallekin's en replica's van toverstokken bij Olivanders of Stavlov. * Sommigen stelden zich voor dat de Wegisweg is gebaseerd op Victoria St. in Edinburgh, dat een paar blokken van het Elephant House café ligt. Victoria St. is een smalle, kronkelende weg met aan beide kanten hoge winkels, waaronder een boekenwinkel, een kledingwinkel, een fopwinkel aan het ene uitende en een winkel die toverstokken verkoopt. Rowling heeft Victoria St. echter nooit genoemd. * ''Pottermore'' heeft een artikel over het ontwerpen van de Wegisweg. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) * ''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter'' * ''Pottermore'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikien:Diagon Alley fr:Chemin de Traverse pl:Ulica Pokątna ru:Косой переулок fi:Viistokuja Categorie:Wegisweg